elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fethis Alor
|Base ID = }} Fethis Alor is a Dunmer merchant living in Raven Rock. He can be found next to his market stall, where he sells wares. He is usually seen wearing a traditional Dunmer outfit and shoes and carries the key to his house. Location Similar to the other villagers of Raven Rock, he can be found at the Earth Stone working on it and worshipping it during the night. Interactions Pain in the Necklace Find the East Empire Pendants for Fethis Alor. Dialogue General :What exactly do you sell here?" "The question you should be asking is "what don't I sell here" because I have pretty much any supplies you might need. If it's not a weapon, potion or armor, then it's likely that I have it." ::Where did you get all these items? "Gjalund over at the docks brings me most of my supplies, and the rest comes from bartering with the people in town. Oh, Glover Mallory gets me a few things once in a while. He usually has the most amazing deals that I can't pass up." :Are sales that bad out here?" "Bad? What if I told you that you're the first person that's even considered looking at my wares today. I've half a mind to contact my friends at the East Empire Company and see if they need an extra hand in Windhelm." ::You have friends at the East Empire Company? "Oh, absolutely. In fact, I've corresponded with Vittoria Vici herself more than once. You know, the lady who runs the East Empire Company Warehouse in Solitude... the biggest warehouse they have in Skyrim." :::Okay. "Bah, you're just like the rest of the folks around here. Mark my words... the East Empire Company will return to Raven Rock, and when they do, I'll be at the top of their list." : "Things are picking up... for now. All I'm wondering is how long it'll take for House Redoran to begin ignoring us again if the mine runs out of ore for a second time." Pain in the Necklace :Do you sell any special mining gear? "Mining gear? No. However, I used to sell East Empire Pendants until I ran out of them. Popular little item." ::What's an East Empire Pendant? "It's an amulet that was made exclusively for the East Empire Company. They gave them to their workers as an incentive at one point... a kind of reward for extra effort. They're no longer being made, so they've become collectible. I'd love to get my hands on a few of them." :::Where can you find them? "They could be anywhere on the island. The mines might be a good place to start. If you find any while you're exploring Solstheim, bring them here and I'll pay you for them." ::::Still buying East Empire Pendants? "Absolutely. Here's your payment." "The East Empire Pendants are scattered all over, so leave no stone unturned." Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "I think I maybe had a dream about someone with that name..." :Tell me about your dream. "It was very strange. Was I... building something? A shrine, down on the beach near the Earth Stone? I'm not sure." Quotes *''"Want to buy anything, or just laugh at our misfortunes?"'' *''"I'd be on the first ship off of this island if I had the coin. What a waste."'' *''"If you're looking to buy, then I'm looking to sell."'' *''"If you need any supplies, you know where to find me."'' *''"It's busier now that things are starting to look up. I guess I might stay a bit longer after all."'' ― If the quests "The Final Descent," "March of the Dead," and "Served Cold" are completed *''"Things are picking up... for now. All I'm wondering is how long it'll take for House Redoran to begin ignoring us again if the mine runs out of ore for a second time."'' ― If the quest "The Final Descent" is completed Trivia *He lives in Alor House with his daughter, Dreyla. *Fethis claims to be on good terms with East Empire Company. However, letters found in his house state otherwise.First Letter from EEC, Second Letter from EEC, Third Letter from EEC Gallery dlc2banner05.png|The banner Fethis uses for his general trade stand in Raven Rock. Appearances * pl:Fethis Alor de:Fethis Alor es:Fethis Alor ru:Фетис Алор Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers